Casse Robinson
Cassebelle Liz Robinson (b. March, 1984) Casse is the second-protagonist and best friend of Jackson and twin brothers, George and Fred. She is the older sister of Linda and cousin to Liana , Jackson's wife. Early Life: Born in Surrey, England, Casse is the older daughter of Alan and Rosemary, she was raised in London until she was six-years old, when her father, Alan left, abandoning her and Rosemary who was pregnant with Linda. Later she moved to Wisconsin, where she met Jackson and his family, since then they became best friends. She moved to Madison, Wisconsin right next door to Jackson's house. They became best-friends fast, sharing everything and doing almost everything together. Some three months later after moving to the United States, Linda was born. She studied along with Jackson and Axel for many years together, in both Elementary and High School. After graduation, she along with Jackson started to work in a book-shop named, Old Books. After her mother's death, Archie took her under his wing, raising her and her sister, Linda. Some time later, she started to share an apartment with Jackson in New York. Casse was accepted in the Siegfried Greenstiff University, where she studied Commucations and Literature. Casse met and fell in love with, Christofer Ingle, a famous singer from a band, Never Shout Never. They were together for three years, and larer they broke up, some months later they got together again. A year later they get married in Egypt. Adult Life: Casse after graduating from High School, met Christofer, who would later be her boyfriend. She later met him again, in 2008 in a concert. They fell in love and a year later they were a couple. After three years of a relationship, they broke up feeling that the relationship would go nowhere. Some months later, they got together and a year later they married. Casse after graduating shared a apartment with Jackson in New York. They both worked in a book-shop named Old Books, but she quit and started to work in a restaurant as a waitress. Afrer gettin back from New York and finished her education, she graduated and became a DJ, later she was fired and decided to do what she loved, writing and photography. Casse was later given a job at Vogue, where she worked as both a writer and a photographer.Like she did once, she shares a house with Jackson but with Liana and Linda. Most of the time she isn't there, but she has her room and stuff. She, like many others, was deeply affected by Archie's death. Personal Life: Casse speaks french and spanish. She loves Italy, and has traveled a lot with Jackson. They after a while rent and later bought a little house there. She is a lover of books, she's also reads a lot and considers Corlenia Funke, her favorite author and inspiration for being a children's author. She is a good liar and knows a little of karate and kung-fu. Casse is fond of music and loves The Beatles, Never Shout Never, Skrillex and Marron 5, among others. She plays the guitar, which Jackson teached her to play.She rarerly drinks, but she if known to drink at least beer. Casse is christian, but whether she is catholic or protestant is unknown. Relationship with Jackson: Casse and Jackson are like brothers. They are the closest of all the characters in the story and even though they're friends, Jackson is very over-protective of her and she is at times like that with him. They are very close and share everything. They at times they fight but still never hate each other, instead they respect each other's opinion. She loves adventure, because of Jackson. They teach each other, many things, for example: Jackson teached Casse how to play the guitar and the piano. While, Casse teached Jackson how to speak french.